


home

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: FLUFF!!, I have no idea how, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just pure domestic Jaemle being cute and domestic, M/M, and jaemin has patience like no other, chenle's a little shit, domestic fluff!, it's not as bad as it sounds, just soft and fluffy jaemle, there's no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “Hey, baby, I’m home,” Jaemin announces, walking into the apartment and throwing his keys in the bowl. He shoulders off his coat, hanging it on the coat hook and slipping off his shoes.“Hi, hyung,” Chenle says, rounding the corner wearing his favorite black apron. He has a bright smile on his face, his cute cheeks scrunching to show cat whisker dimples. Jaemin walks over to him, dropping his hands to his hips and kissing his cheeks.* * *Or: Cute, soft, domestic, Jaemle.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 52





	home

“Hey, baby, I’m home,” Jaemin announces, walking into the apartment and throwing his keys in the bowl. He shoulders off his coat, hanging it on the coat hook and slipping off his shoes. 

“Hi, hyung,” Chenle says, rounding the corner wearing his favorite black apron. He has a bright smile on his face, his cute cheeks scrunching to show cat whisker dimples. Jaemin walks over to him, dropping his hands to his hips and kissing his cheeks. 

Chenle scrunches his nose cutely, and Jaemin kisses that as well, peppering his entire face in kisses before pausing right above his lips. 

“May I?” Jaemin asks. Chenle nods, and Jaemin presses his lips to Chenle’s sweetly. Chenle kisses back, bringing his hands up to cup Jaemin’s cheeks. The kiss is short and Chenle pulls away with a small smile on his face. 

“I need to finish making dinner,” Chenle says softly. He presses another quick kiss to Jaemin’s lips before walking back to the kitchen. Jaemin smiles dopily. He really does love him so much. 

He and Chenle have been dating for over a year at this point, it’s probably nearing two years now? Jaemin would have to check the calendar. Time is an illusion. 

Jaemin smiles at the thought. Dating for two years. That’s such a long time! And this Christmas, if all goes well, they’re flying down to meet Chenle’s parents. Jaemin has met them before, of course, but it’s different staying with them. 

“Hellooo, Earth to Jaemin?” Chenle waves his hand obnoxiously in front of Jaemin’s face. Jaemin steps back, blinking. 

“Hello,” Jaemin says. “Why are you waving your hand in my face?” 

“You were staring off. Are you going to go wash up or what?” Chenle puts his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow at Jaemin. 

“I was thinking about us, cutie pie.” 

Chenle’s cheeks gain the lightest pink tinge, and Jaemin applauds himself. Making Chenle blush isn’t difficult, per say—it’s definitely harder than making Jisung blush—but it’s an accomplishment all the same. 

Chenle shoves him. “Go wash up before dinner.” Jaemin chuckles, blowing Chenle a kiss before walking out of the hallway. Chenle rolls his eyes, but pretends to catch the kiss and shove it in his apron pocket. That’s good enough for Jaemin. He makes his way to the bathroom after grabbing a pair of sweats and a plan tee. He slips out of his work clothes and turns on the shower. He takes a quick shower, not wanting to keep Chenle waiting. He steps out of the shower, drying off and going to change only for his clothing to no longer be where it was on the toilet. 

Jaemin squints. Chenle. 

He wraps the towel around his waist, carefully opening the door. 

“Chenle?” He calls. 

“Yes, dear?” Chenle shouts from the kitchen. Jaemin squints even more. Chenle rarely calls him pet names. 

“Did you take my clothing?” 

“Noooo,” Chenle says, and Jaemin can tell he’s lying. 

“You little shit.” Jaemin makes sure his towel is secure and walks out of the bathroom, making his way to the kitchen and leaning on the edge of the doorframe. 

“Chenle.” 

“Yes, hyung?” Chenle pours the pasta into the strainer, turning off the stove. 

“Where are my clothes?” Jaemin crosses his arms. He could just go get changed, but no, he won’t. Maybe he’ll just have dinner like this to fluster Chenle. He did literally bring this upon himself. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Yes you do. Turn around.” 

Chenle does as he says, turning around and looking at him up and down. His cheeks are the slightest bit pink. 

“Hyung, where are your clothes?” 

“You little shit.” Jaemin walks up to him, hands immediately going to his sides as he tickles Chenle. Chenle shrieks, unable to squirm out of his grasp by the counter behind him. 

“Hyung! Stop it,” Chenle laughs. His laugh is loud and squeaky, and my god. Jaemin is in love. He only tickles him more, fingers dancing up and down Chenle’s sides. Chenle is nearly crying laughing. Jaemin is briefly concerned for his lack of breathing, so he stops. 

Chenle takes a minute to catch his breath, his hand on his chest. He looks so cute, a smile on his face and his fluffy black hair flopped to the side. Jaemin places his hands on his sides again, and Chenle yelps. Jaemin simply pulls him close enough that he can kiss both of his cheeks. 

“Mind telling me where my clothes are?” Jaemin asks. 

Chenle points to the living room. “On the couch. I’m surprised you didn’t see them.” 

Jaemin hums. “And why exactly did you steal them?” 

Chenle shrugs. “I thought it’d be funny, and it was.”

Jaemin sighs. He presses a quick kiss to Chenle’s lips before releasing him. Chenle quickly races over to the stove, stirring the sauce. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t ruin our dinner, did I?” Jaemin asks. 

Chenle waves his hand. “No worries, love.” 

Jaemin hums. He makes his way to the living room and grabs his clothes, heading back to the bathroom and quickly changing. When he comes back out to the center of the apartment, Chenle is plating two bowls of food. 

Jaemin walks up behind him, snaking his arms around Chenle’s waist. Chenle yelps, nearly dropping his spoon. 

“Nana hyung, really?” 

Jaemin doesn’t say anything, instead resting his head on Chenle’s shoulder and closing his eyes. 

“Carry on,” he hums. “Don’t mind me.” 

Chenle sighs, but continues plating the food. 

“Okay, hyung. It’s dinnertime.” 

Jaemin hums, slowly releasing Chenle but keeping his hands on his hips. 

“Hyung,” Chenle whines. Jaemin presses a kiss to the back of Chenle’s neck, causing him to jump. 

“You know, you don’t always have to call me hyung,” Jaemin hums. “We’ve been dating for nearly two years.” 

“Has it really been that long?” Chenle asks, placing his hands on Jaemin’s and removing them from his hips. 

“Mhm.” Jaemin takes a step back, allowing Chenle to walk past him with the food, setting it down on either side of the table at the two seats in the middle. Jaemin walks over and takes his seat across from Chenle, waiting for his boyfriend to get situated before eating. 

“So, baby, how was your day?” Jaemin asks, taking his first bite of pasta and sauce. 

Chenle shrugs. “It was okay. A shorter day, which was nice. I had to patch up a puppy’s leg. The little dude was very cooperative, it was quite nice for once.” 

Jaemin smiles. “Well that’s good to hear. How about Jisung and Renjun, have they sorted their shit out yet?” 

Chenle groans. “No, they haven’t. It’s so frustrating! They just keep dancing around one another like two prancing ponies.” 

Jaemin snorts. “Two prancing ponies, huh.” 

“Yeah!” Chenle exclaims, gesturing with his arms. 

“You’re cute, Lele,” Jaemin muses. 

“Shut up,” Chenle says quickly, cheeks pink. “How was your day.” 

Jaemin sighs, twirling his fork in his food. “Not as good, unfortunately.” 

Chenle frowns at his sudden change in demeanor. “What’s wrong?” 

“One of the little girls,” Jaemin says slowly. He’s been debating all day whether not to tell Chenle about this. But he has to. He needs to do something. 

“She had a bruise on her arm, around her wrist.” 

Chenle pales. He places his fork down on his napkin. 

Jaemin gulps. “And she had another one on her leg.” His voice shakes. 

“Babe, it’s fine, I get what you’re getting at.” Chenle reaches across the table, placing his hand on Jaemin’s. Jaemin turns his hand over, holding Chenle’s smaller, softer hand in his own. 

“What are you going to do?” Chenle asks. 

“I’m not sure. I haven’t mentioned it to Jeno yet but I’m planning to tomorrow. I don’t know which of the other staff to mention it to. Donghyuck seems so stressed lately, what with Mark travelling, so I don’t want to dump it on him. And besides, they already have a kid so it’s not even like they could take her in. Jeno’s still single so I doubt he could take her in either and—”

“We could take her in,” Chenle suggests quietly. 

Jaemin’s jaw drops. “You really think so?” 

Chenle shrugs, looking anywhere but at Jaemin. “I mean. I’ve always thought about having a kid with you. I know we aren’t married yet but we could get married and like, I don’t know. I definitely would want to marry you,” Chenle says casually, as if he didn’t just admit to wanting to marry Jaemin. 

“You’d want to marry me?” Jaemin asks weakly. 

Chenle’s cheeks turn a darker red. “I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

Jaemin stands, walking around the table and pulling Chenle up and into his arms. Chenle relaxes in his hold, resting his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin buries his face in Chenle’s shoulder, inhaling the familiar smell of his boyfriend’s expensive cologne. 

“It’s okay,” Chenle says, rubbing up and down Jaemin’s back. “We’ll get her somewhere safe.” 

“I love you,” Jaemin says, voice muffled by Chenle’s shoulder. 

Chenle hums. “I love you too.” 

Jaemin pulls away, instead resting his hands on Chenle’s hips. He presses a long kiss to Chenle’s lips. 

Jaemin curses the fact that he’s only slightly taller than Chenle. He’s known Chenle since he was fourteen! Back when he was much shorter than Jaemin. And tiny. Oh he was so tiny. 

“Hyung, I can tell you’re thinking about something,” Chenle says, pulling away. 

“When did you get taller than me!” Jaemin squawks, bonking Chenle on the head. “You used to be so cute and tiny, not tall and hot.” 

Chenle giggles, cheeks pink. “Sorry, Nana.” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Let’s finish eating,” he says. 

Jaemin returns to his seat, slowly eating his food. 

“Do you think Jeno, like, is ever gonna get married? Isn’t there another single staff member?”

Jaemin shakes his head. “I don’t think he’s interested in anyone, to be honest. He’s so focused on his work.” 

Chenle hums, eating a bite of his pasta. “That’s cool.” 

He pauses. “What if Renjun hyung and Jisung just never figure their shit out?” 

“You should lock them in a room together,” Jaemin says. 

Chenle lights up, eyes twinkling cutely. “Jaem, that’s genius!” 

Jaemin smiles smugly. “Thanks, sweetheart.” 

“It would be so easy to make it look like an accident, too. Like: Oops, Jisung and Renjun got trapped in one of the empty rooms together. What a shame.” Chenle smiles deviously. 

Jaemin hums, resting his head on his hand. “Just don’t get in trouble, baby.” 

Chenle smiles. “I won’t! They love me there.” 

Jaemin places his hand across the table, and Chenle takes it. Jaemin rubs his thumb over the back of Chenle’s hand. 

“Were you serious about taking in the girl?” Jaemin asks, twirling his pasta on his fork. 

Chenle shrugs. “I think we could do it. You’re obviously excellent with kids and I’ve always wanted them. But it might not even come down to that, there might be family that would take her in first. An aunt or an uncle.” 

“You do make a good point but now you bring up another point. Why didn’t you ever mention you wanted kids?” Jaemin asks. 

Chenle shrugs, eyes trained on his food. He pushes around the pasta with his fork. “I guess it just never came up. We’ve only been financially stable for a year or so, and we’ve only been together for two years. I just figured it was too early to bring up.” 

Jaemin hums. “We should definitely get kids at some point.” 

Chenle smiles slightly. “You really would want to adopt a kid with me?” 

“Absolutely! Chenle, I love you.” 

Chenle raises his head, cheeks flushed. “Well I love you too,” he mumbles. 

“Aww, so cute. Did I fluster you?” Jaemin coos. 

“No,” Chenle says quickly. “Shut up.” 

Jaemin squeezes his hand. 

“What do you wanna do after this?” Chenle asks, taking another bite of his food. 

Jaemin shrugs. “I’m kinda in the mood to just snuggle, I dunno about you.” 

Chenle smiles softly. “That sounds good to me, Jaemie.” 

They finish up the rest of dinner quickly. Jaemin takes both of their dishes and brings them back to the kitchen, rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher. Chenle is already on the couch looking for a movie when Jaemin walks over to him. Jaemin takes a seat next to him, opening his arms which Chenle climbs into, throwing his legs over Jaemin’s lap and resting his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. 

Chenle hums. “Hyung, you’re comfy.” 

Jaemin nuzzles into Chenle’s hair, pulling him closer so he’s tucked into Jaemin’s side. “And you’re warm. Like my own personal heater.” 

Chenle presses a kiss to his cheek. “You’re welcome.” 

Chenle lands on a romcom movie, pressing play and leaning forward to place the remote on the ottoman. Jaemin frowns at the sudden lack of warmth, and when Chenle returns to his spot, Jaemin holds him tighter, wrapping his arm around his waist and peppering kisses on Chenle’s face. 

“Hyung, that tickles,” Chenle giggles. 

“You’re just so cute,” Jaemin coos. 

Chenle doesn’t reply, instead resting his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin watches as his eyes flutter shut. 

“Baby, are you gonna watch the movie or sleep?” Jaemin asks. Chenle doesn’t reply, instead slipping his arms around Jaemin’s waist. 

“Mm, I’m not sure. You’re comfy.” 

Jaemin presses a kiss to his forehead. “Okay, sweetheart.” 

Chenle does end up dozing off, and halfway through the movie Jaemin begins to hear his soft snores. He’s just so cute! 

Jaemin allows himself to relax, completely relax, and before he knows it, he’s fallen asleep as well, safe with Chenle in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Jaemle! They have such a unique dynamic, it's really fun to explore and rather cute.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
